


Even Fuller House

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figuring she's experiencing the onset of menopause, Becky is instead surprised to discover that she and Jesse are expecting another baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Fuller House

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fuller House nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

When she first started to feel nauseated, Becky figured the flu had struck and took a few days off work to recover. And when she skipped two periods in a row (and started to gain some weight), she thought nothing of it and just figured the onset of menopause was upon her since she was the right age and had been irregular for years now. But now, standing in front of the doctor, a disbelieving Becky could only blink at him. “I’m what now?”

“Pregnant. Congratulations, Mrs. Katsopolis.”

“But that isn’t possible. I’m in my fifties! I’m in the age bracket for menopause!” she frantically tried.

“Are you still having periods?”

“Up until a few months ago, they were irregular but yes!” She struggled to wrap her head around the news but still couldn’t come to terms with what her OB/GYN was telling her.

“We can do an ultrasound right now if you’d like or we could wait until your husband is available.”

She wanted Jesse there with her to see their child (holy shit) for the first time but Becky also needed to see this with her own eyes before she told her husband anything. “Please.” She lifted up her shirt and shivered when the gel was applied to her abdomen.

When she saw the baby on screen for the first time, Becky teared up and it only worsened when the heartbeat echoed around the room. “Congratulations again. Everything appears healthy so far but because of your age, I want to run a few tests just to make sure. I’m going to recommend you to a high risk obstetrician so you can get the best care too,” her doctor explained.

“Of course.” Technology had improved so much since she was pregnant with Nicky and Alex, and Becky was thankful for this opportunity. And at least she didn’t have to try to steal Tommy ever time they visited the girls now (God, she adored her great-nephews).

 

When she got home, Jesse was still out shopping Becky sat down on the couch and tried to come to terms with the news. Both excited and terrified, she didn’t know how her husband would react. Would he be happy? Furious? She still don’t know and that worried her. And how would Nicky and Alex take this? They were grown men (who were immature sometimes, of course, but that was besides the point) and now they’d have to deal with a new sibling. And what if something went wrong? She had to look at this objectively because there were so many variables. She was interrupted in her spiral when Jesse walked through the door. “Hey, Jess.”

“Hey.” Distracted by the groceries in his hands, Jesse failed to notice his wife’s situation as he headed towards the kitchen.

As soon as he was done, he noticed Becky’s nervousness. “You okay?”

“Sort of. It’s a whole big thing.”

“So you know how I missed a few periods?”

He groaned. “I don’t want to hear about this, Beck.”

Becky glared at him. “Jess, just shut up and listen. I went to the doctor today and you’re never going to believe what I’m about to say.”

“Menopause?” He still didn’t want to talk about this but he figured it was a good guess.

“Not quite.” She laughed nervously and anxiously awaited his reaction. “I’m actually pregnant.”

He dropped the plastic cup in his hand. “What.”

“I’m knocked up with a late in life surprise baby. Think it’s that because of that night we got drunk at our vow renewal, actually,” she mused. “Anyway, we’re having another baby.” Her heart pounded in fear.

“Holy fuck, Beck.”

“I know.” What if he really didn’t want this? What would she do then? Becky didn’t know and the terror welled up within her again.

When they had tried all those years ago and nothing happened, they figured they were only meant to have their two boys. But now she was actually pregnant at a time when neither of them had been expecting it. He smiled. “We could be having a little girl this time.”

“Maybe,” she conceded, eyeing him in concern and worry. “So has your head exploded yet?”

Despite everything working against this situation, Jesse realized he was actually thrilled about Becky’s pregnancy and informed her of this fact. “I love you, and I can’t wait to meet this kid.”

“Even if something is wrong?” the still-worried Becky probed.

“Even then.” He whooped and placed a hand on her abdomen. “You are gaining weight,” Jesse observed. He backed away when his wife glared at him.

“So we’re really doing this.” Becky let her excitement show instead of fear and decided that she wasn’t going to worry about anything bad happening because she wanted this. 

“Yeah, we are.” He kissed Becky and then leaned down, lifted up her shirt, and kissed her stomach too.

She teared up. “We have so much to do.”

“Let’s not think about that now. Let’s go celebrate this exciting news.” He vowed to pamper her during the entirety of her pregnancy and decided to enlist Joey and Danny to help him with the nursery.

 

After tests determined the baby and Becky were both healthy (and they found out they were having a little girl this time - both cried upon hearing that news), the two of them sat their family down to tell them. “You’re still having sex?” A disgusted Alex shrieked.

“Gross,” echoed Nicky.

“Deal with it. We’ve caught you two with girls before and we didn’t react like this,” Jesse chided. 

“We kinda did.” Becky didn’t want to go down that path at all, however, so she steered the conversation in another direction. “You’re going to have a little sister so I want you two to help out and protect her as much as you can. Your dad’s already a little too overprotective which is going to come in handy.” It was actually driving her up the wall already and she had a few more months to go so this wasn’t going to be fun at all.

“FIne. But still not happy about this,” Alex informed her. This was proof his parents were still having sex and he couldn’t handle that. 

“Whatever.” Nicky shrugged, already accepting the situation (unlike his twin).

“Great! Now let’s get started on figuring out this nursery!” Jesse wanted it done and out of the way so they were prepared by the time the baby got here.

 

Becky went into labor three weeks early (after being placed on bedrest due to a scare in her seventh month) but delivered a healthy but tiny (she was five pounds, three ounces) little girl after sixteen grueling hours of labor. Their entire family had camped out in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the newest member (just as they had done when DJ went into labor all three times). “She’s beautiful. What’s her name?” questioned Danny as he slipped an arm around Teri. 

Becky and Jesse exchanged blissful looks. “Everyone, we’d like you to meet Daphne Pamela,” she informed the rather large group. They had fought for weeks over giving the baby Pamela as a first name but decided they’d leave one of the girls have it just in case they wanted to use it someday. Using it as a middle name was good enough for both of them. 

“Congratulations,” Teri told them. She was excited for them (and couldn’t wait to tell Danny their own good news but that could wait for another day).

“Thank you. You want to hold her?” Becky didn’t want to give her daughter up but she would if someone wanted to take her for a few minutes.

“Sure.” Teri slid over to Becky’s side and lifted the newborn out of her mother’s arms. She gasped. “Hello, little one.” 

“We don’t have to change diapers, do we? We do that enough with Tommy,” complained Max. 

Everyone laughed. “No, you’re good,” Jesse assured his nephew. 

“Good.” Max sighed in relief and sat down in a chair.

“I never thought we’d be back here with you two. This is surreal.” Danny adored the hell out of his new niece already, even though he was itching to leave the hospital.

“We’ll be around to help if you need it,” Stephanie informed her aunt and uncle. What was one more kid for a night or two when she, DJ, and Kimmy were already taking care of four?

“Thanks for the offer, Steph. You’ll regret it when we take you up on it,” Jesse teased.

She shrugged. “Whatever. It shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Oh, you’re going to regret that,” Teri laughed at her stepdaughter.

Stephanie could only shrugged. “Probably,” she conceded. 

When Becky started getting antsy, Teri handed Daphne back over to her (and just in time too since the newborn began crying). “Oh, somebody’s upset. That’s okay, little girl. Mommy’s here,” Becky comforted.

“Can you take a picture of the five of us?” Jesse asked Danny. He wanted a picture of their first moments together as a family.

“Of course,” Danny answered, taking his brother-in-law’s cell off him to snap a quick picture.

NIcky and Alex groaned but the twins moved to both sides of the bed so they could fit in the picture. And once Daphne finally calmed down, Becky gave the okay for a picture - Danny took a few and against all odds, the Katsopolises all looked happy in them.

Daphne’s birth had succeeded in bringing them all closer together.


End file.
